


Pretty Girl (Gamora x Reader)

by KatisTrash



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/F, I TOTALLY FORGOT ABT DRAX IM SO SORRY SWEETIE, I tried with the fluff im sorry, may or may not write a part 2 to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatisTrash/pseuds/KatisTrash
Summary: You meet Gamora and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy inside Kyln prision.





	Pretty Girl (Gamora x Reader)

"You don't even deserve to be alive!" You hear a prisioner yell out, while sitting in your cell. You notice all the prisioners roam out, curiously you peered your head out to see what's going on. 

Just what as you expected. Newcomers. Everyone treated newcomers as fresh meat. You noticed a green woman with red hair, a human man, a raccoon, and some kind of tree. What a weird combination, you thought. 

You noticed the threats were directed at the girl, she must have had some connection with Ronan, the one who killed many of the prisioners family members. For some odd reason, she definitely peeked your interest. You watched as the girl, seemingly ignoring everyone threatening her, walk to her cell. You decided to try to talk to her.

Angry prisioners slammed their fists on her cell window, "You're going to be dead in here. Dead." You hear a prisioner scream, as fortunately enough soon after everyone began to leave her alone.

You made your way closer to her cell, as you saw she was seemingly hurdled up in a ball. You lightly patted your hand on her window, as she looked up at you "Go away." She commanded, coldly.

"I'm not going to threaten you. I'm just here to talk." You respond, speaking as calmly as possible.

"Is this just your way of warming up to me so you can attempt kill me later? Is that it?" She glared at you, angrily. 

"No, no. Not at all. I'm just intrigued about you. You don't seem alike from the other prisioners." You said, trying to calm down the conversation.

"Intrigued? Why don't you leave like the rest of them? I don't trust you." She peered her eyes at you, raising her eyebrow.

"If you insist then, can you at least tell me your name? Mine is Y/N by the way." You greeted, shooting a small smile at her.

"Gamora. Now get out." Gamora demanded, as you did what commanded and slowly went back to your cell. As you went back to your cell, you noticed as Gamora curled back up into a ball.

The next morning was like how it usually was, prisioners sat at tables, talking to eachother. You walked out of your cell, noticing that Gamora and the rest of her group were huddled up in a table together.

You made your way to their table, as eyes shifted at you, "What do you think you're doing here?" The raccoon spoke up, as Gamora sat in silence looking at you.

"I'm-- just-- uh.." You stuttered out, as the man took a breathe, "Don't mind him. Hello! I'm Peter Quill or there is another name you might know me by Star-Lord, she's Gamora, that raccoon is Rocket, and the tree is Groot. By the way the only thing that he says is I am Groot. Sorry if that gets kind of annoying." Peter introduced, kindly smiling at you.

"We've met. That's Y/N. She's the one that showed up at my cell after all the death threats." Gamora finally spoke up, as she glared at you.

"So, how'd you end up in this dump anyhow?" Rocket questioned, darting his eyes at Peter for a moment before looking at you.

"I used to be an intergalactic thief. I stole shit all the time. Until the Nova Corps caught me trying to steal their precious stuff so they imprisoned me. I've lost count how long I've been here." You responded. 

"Man, we've gotta get out of this shithole. I don't know about you but I don't want to be trapped here any longer, and I've been only here for a day." Rocket grunted, folding his arms.

"We have to figure out a plan. I've got an idea, see that power source over there? Pull it. That's our chance of escape." You explained, as Groot walked over to the power source, as commanded and pulled it out.

"She didn't mean right now! You big idiot!" Rocket yelled, putting his paws over his forehead for a minute in distress. 

The alarm began going off, as drones began surrounding them "Now's our chance. I'll hold off the drones. Now go." You demanded, as you began fighting off the drones. You looked over to see Gamora gazing at you in what seemingly looked like amazement, before escaping. You blushed slightly, returning back to fighting off the drones before escaping yourself.

When all four of you escaped, you turned to look at Gamora, who gave you a smile. She looked so pretty when she smiled, gorgeous even. "Thank you, Y/N. You have some badass fighting skills, I've got to admit." Gamora complimented, as you blushed once again.

"You're pretty badass yourself, Gamora. You're pretty as well." You responded, as Gamora returned with a blush, hiding her face.

"Oh shit, are you guys flirting or something?" Peter questioned, smirking at you both.

Gamora gave him a death glare, "I'll knock you right in the head, Star Boy." Gamora said.

"... It's Star-Lord. Come on, Gamora." Peter responded, as you could see his smile drop.

"Don't worry, I got your back, Star-Lord." You said, reassuringly. "Thank you, Y/N." Peter responded, smiling at you.

Eventually you four boarded onto some kind of aircraft, which both Peter and Rocket claimed they knew how to fly.

"What do you even call yourselves anyways?" You questioned, looking at them for a response even though everyone seemed clueless.

"Hm, never thought of that. How about this. We are the freaking Guardians of the Galaxy." Rocket suggested, as everyone seemed to agree with the idea. Then there it was you were part of the Guardians of the Galaxy, truly the best team of the entire galaxy. 


End file.
